Flawed Wings (Andley)
by squishyjinxx
Summary: Ashley rescues someone outside of his home who seemed to had fallen hard; a stranger with piercing blue eyes, soft black hair, and gorgeous black wings. (Also on Wattpad, blackveilbridesfanfiction-com, and AO3)
1. Chapter 1

Ashley stood on his outside porch, looking at the night sky. The air was crisp and cool, and stars shown brightly against the blackness of the sky. He sighed peacefully as he sat down to watch the stars as they twinkled before his eyes, and smiled as a shooting star danced through the sky.

Suddenly, a bright light blinded Ashley. A loud thud sounded from the street, which the house faced. The sound and uncanny bright light brought Ashley to his feet to investigate. He was no longer completely peaceful; he was curious and wanted to know what had happened. He knew that something had fallen from the sky because nothing near the ground would have made that loud of a noise. He was racking his mind, trying to figure out a logical solution, but his brain was empty.

He arrived at the scene, and found someone laying on the ground. The night was dark, but Ashley knew the silhouette of a human being when he saw one.

"Are you okay? Have you fallen?" Ashley asked. There was no response. The person on the ground was either passed out or dead.

Ashley felt for a pulse, and was relieved to find a strongly beating heart. He picked the person up and held them in his arms. He felt like he was wearing something really soft on his back, but Ashley didn't think much of it. It was the twenty-first century, and outfits were getting stranger and more revealing every day. He took the person, who he assumed to be male because he did not have breasts, back to his house so he could be out of the middle of the street.

Ashley set him on the couch, making sure not to move the head too much in case of an injury. He made sure that he was still breathing, and that his heart was still beating as hard as earlier.

He turned on the light to assess any minor injuries that he knew how to take care of, such as a simple scrape or, worst case scenario, a broken bone. He gasped as he saw what lay before him.

A young, beautiful man was lying on Ashley's couch. He had short black hair and was wearing tattered and burnt black jeans with combat boots. He had a lip ring and a nose ring, along with both of his ears pierced.

He had wings. Large, black wings stretched out under the man like a blanket, but it was obvious to Ashley what they were.

Ashley felt like he couldn't catch his breath. What had he gotten himself into? What was this that was inside of his house?

"This isn't real. I am dreaming. I am going to wake up any second now." Ashley said to himself, but he knew that he couldn't be. He wasn't imaginative to the point of making up a dream so unrealistic, so crazy, that he could feel his own heart rate increasing.

"They're fake. They've got to be." Ashley said, still trying to come up with an explanation.

The man's hand twitched, signaling that he was conscious, and Ashley hid behind a door, scared that he would be dangerous and lash out if the first thing that he saw was someone looking at him.

His eyes opened, and Ashley's breath caught in his throat. Piercing blue cut through even the thickest black of his hair. They were so beautiful, and Ashley felt like he could drown in them, much like the bluest waters of the ocean.

He blinked a few times, looking confused as he took in his surroundings. He groaned in pain as he sat up and twisted his back, toward Ashley.

Ashley saw the realness of the black wings, how they were grafted so naturally to his back, and how they looked strong and full of life.

He turned around and saw Ashley. He looked scared, like he had been suddenly startled. As he tried to stand up, he fell back down and crumpled on the ground. He tried to stand up, but he couldn't. Ashley walked over to him, held his arm, and helped him sit back on the couch.

"Thank you." he said, his eyes still filled with fear.

"You're welcome." Ashley replied.

"Where am I?" He asked, looking around and rubbing his left shoulder with his right hand.

"This is my house. You were passed out on the street out there, and I didn't want you to get hit by a car or something, so I brought you in here." Ashley explained.

The man nodded, understanding. He didn't look as scared as he had previously, but there was still a hint of something in his eyes that reminded Ashley of a mixture of fear and sadness.

He coughed, his throat sounding coarse and dry.

"Do you need a drink?" Ashley asked. He nodded, still coughing. Ashley quickly walked into the kitchen, poured a glass of ice water, and brought it to the man. He took a few sips and sighed in pleasure.

"Thank you." He said again, as he took another swallow. He was very polite.

He finished his drink and set the glass on an end table next to where he was sitting.

The two sat in comfortable silence. Ashley looked at the man again, and was still baffled at how gorgeous he was. He was lean, tall, and had long black hair that fell to his chest. He had a sleeve of tattoos on one arm, and a few scattered on his other. The feature that continued to stick out to Ashley was his amazing, beautiful eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked, breaking Ashley from his trance. Ashley nodded.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about stuff." He replied.

"Stuff? Mind if I ask what?"

Ashley shook his head. "Just...stuff. In general. Nothing too huge; just thinking about life." He said.

"I'm Ashley, by the way." Ashley said, holding out his hand. The man shook it.

"I'm Andy." He replied. "Pleasure to meet you, Ashley." He smiled, and Ashley felt at ease.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you hungry, Andy?" Ashley asked as he walked to the kitchen to make something for himself and his guest. Andy nodded.

"What would you like?"

"Anything's fine. I'm not picky." Andy replied with a soft smile. Ashley put together two sandwiches with Doritos and brought a plate to Andy. He sat down with the other one.

Andy and Ashley ate together peacefully. After Andy finished, he neatly placed his dishes on the side table. Ashley picked them up and walked to the kitchen. He put them in a stack with a load of other dishes.

Suddenly, Andy was leaning against the doorway.

"Would you like some help?" Andy asked, his voice sounding like he was in pain.

"Andy, what are you doing? Your leg is obviously broken, and you're obviously in pain. Here. I'll help you sit down." Ashley helped Andy limp back to the couch, making sure to mind his wings.

Ashley was secretly jealous of Andy's wings. They were beautiful, and Ashley wanted a pair of his own.

Andy sat back on the couch. Andy went back into the kitchen and made an ice pack for Andy's broken leg.

"Here you go. This'll help the swelling in your leg go down." Ashley explained.

"Thanks. Could I get another one, please? I think I broke my left wing, too..." Andy asked politely, seeming awkward asking a human for something to help his broken wing.

"Yeah, sure. Hang on a sec." Ashley smiled. He made another ice pack and brought it to Andy.

"Thanks a bunch." Andy said, holding one ice pack on his wing and the other on his leg. He looked bent up, and looked like he was struggling.

Ashley sat down next to Andy. "You don't mind if I hold one, do you?" he wanted to make sure that Andy was okay with the fact that he would be touching him.

"Yeah, that's fine. Just hold it here. It's where it hurts the most." Andy pointed to a spot on his wing that was swollen.

Ashley was mesmerized with Andy's wings. He was thrilled that Andy was letting him touch him. His wings looked so fragile, but at the same time, they looked like they could lift a thousand pounds.

Andy and Ashley sat in silence one again, with Andy holding one ice pack on his leg, and Ashley holding one on Andy's wing.

The swelling in both went down some, and Andy sat up. Ashley took the ice pack off of Andy's wing, and took the other one from Andy. He put them back in the freezer for later, when Andy felt in pain again.

Ashley was still not over the fact that Andy had let him touch his wings. He had felt something that he had only heard about in fictional stories. But with Andy, everything that was fantasy, was fact.

Ashley knew that he liked Andy. He could feel that he had a strong connection with him, and wanted to be closer to him. Maybe even to the point where they slept in the same bed.

Ashley was in love with Andy.


	3. Chapter 3

Andy couldn't sleep. Ashley had let Andy stay at his house until he was ready to leave. Secretly, he didn't want to leave. Andy found Ashley intriguing, in a way. He was a little shy, but kind and caring. He didn't seem weirded out by the fact that he had wings and was so gentle holding the ice pack on them. Something about Ashley caught Andy's full attention. Maybe it was his chocolate brown eyes, or his soft brown hair.

Andy rolled on his side so he could lay down without hurting his wings. He pulled the blanket which Ashley had brought to him up to his chin. He was thankful for the warmth; he was freezing, but he didn't want to ask for another blanket because he didn't want to seem needy.

Andy heard soft snoring coming from one of the rooms, which he assumed was Ashley's. He smiled as he thought of what Ashley must look like asleep.

To Andy, Ashley was gorgeous. Andy loved Ashley's tattoos and wanted to look at every single one and trace them with his fingers. He wanted to stroke Ashley's soft-looking hair and kiss his pink lips.

Andy knew that he was passionate for Ashley. He wanted Ashley for his own. He wanted to wrap him up and love him forever.

He knew that Ashley must not feel the same about him. To him, he was just another stranger. He was another guest in his house, and only a patient to him. Ashley was most likely just going to leave him on the streets when he was healed.

 _He wouldn't do that._ A part of Andy said.

Andy stared at the ceiling, thinking about Ashley and how kind he was to him. He hadn't been scared of Andy like he had predicted that most humans would be. In fact, he seemed intrigued with Andy's dark wings.

Andy thought about what his life had been like before he had been kicked out of Heaven. He didn't want to remember, but he didn't know what else to think about.

He had tried his best to keep it secret from God that he was gay. He knew that if He found out, he'd be kicked out of Heaven for sure.

He found out and started yelling at Andy.

"You think that's allowed in my kingdom, Andrew?!" He yelled. Andy flinched as God was yelling at him. "You are a disgrace! You're supposed to be in my Army, and this is how you behave? You're no Angel of mine."

The floor opened beneath Andy, and he fell to the Earth, his once pure, white wings turning pitch black.

Andy passed out when he hit the ground. His entire body hurt, and he knew that his wing was broken. He knew that a human would probably find him and kill him, if a demon didn't first or if he didn't die from injuries.

The last thing that Andy had seen before he passed out completely was the silhouette of someone, most likely human, walking slowly toward him.

When he came to, he was in a warm house, laying on a couch. His wings were tucked under him, and he was very uncomfortable. Andy sat up and stretched. He felt someone looking at him and turned around.

Andy's breath caught when he saw a beautiful human man staring at him.

Andy eventually fell asleep, a smile on his face as his last thoughts of the night were about Ashley.


	4. Chapter 4

Andy woke up alone. Ashley wasn't by his side like he was hoping he'd be.

Slowly and carefully, Andy got off of the couch. He was an Angel, and healed much faster than humans. His leg was still hurting, but he could manage the pain if it meant seeing Ashley again.

He limped his way over to what he thought was Ashley's bedroom door. He cracked it open and peeked inside.

On the bed, Ashley slept with the covers only up to his waist, revealing his torso and chest. He was peaceful as he slept; his lips were slightly parted and his chest moved with every breath he took.

Andy wished he could crawl into the bed with Ashley, hold him tight, and kiss him.

He watched as Ashley turned over onto his stomach, revealing tattoos of stars all over his back.

Andy smiled. Where he had wings, Ashley had stars. He thought that it was no mere coincidence and that the stars marked that Ashley was meant for him.

It was around ten in the morning when Ashley started to show signs of waking up. Andy had only been watching him for around half an hour, and had enjoyed every minute of it. While Ashley was stretching, Andy went back to his temporary bed in the living room, lied down, and pretended to be asleep.

When Ashley came in, he lightly tapped on Andy's shoulder, careful not to be too harsh or to touch his wing.

"Hey, Andy. It's time to wake up. It's eleven o' clock and you need some ice packs for your leg and wing." Ashley said softly and kindly.

Andy pretended to be stubborn.

"No. I'm not getting up." He said, burying his face into his pillow and smirking.

"Andy. Seriously, do you want to be hurt? Come on, get up." Ashley grabbed Andy's arm and Andy playfully slapped him.

"Andy! Up! Now!" Ashley laughed as he tried to grab Andy around the waist to pick him up.

Andy swatted Ashley with his good wing, and he fell on top of him.

Their faces were only inches apart.

Ashley looked into Andy's bright blue eyes and saw happiness for the first time. When he had rescued him, his eyes looked sad and tired. Now, Andy was full of life and he looked more beautiful than ever.

Andy leaned in and kissed Ashley's pink lips, something he'd wanted to do for what seemed like forever.

Ashley kissed Andy back, ecstatic that Andy felt the same way about him.

They finally pulled apart and Ashley smiled.

"Andy?" He said. Andy leaned his head back on the pillow and smiled as he looked up at Ashley's gorgeous face.

"Yes, Ashley?" Andy replied.

"I...I think I love you." He said shyly. Andy smiled wider, and his eyes twinkled. He kissed Ashley again and felt him smile.

"I think I love you, too." Andy replied as they slowly pulled apart.


	5. Chapter 5

Andy and Ashley sat together watching one Batman movie or another. Andy's wing was wrapped around Ashley, who was snuggled against Andy's chest, listening to his strong heartbeat and feeling him breathe.

Ashley gently stroked the feathers of Andy's black wings.

Andy honestly didn't love Ashley touching and admiring his wings because they showed him as a Fallen Angel and he hated being known that he was kicked out of Heaven. To him, his dark wings were a disgrace and an embarrassment.

He told Ashley dozens of times how he felt, but each time, Ashley told him that he admired his wings and that he shouldn't be embarrassed for anything so small. He would tell Andy that God's petty actions did not determine who Andy was as a person.

"You're beautiful in every single way. Honestly, I'm happy you were kicked out. I'm happy that I met you and I love you." Ashley said as Andy kissed him again.

Andy smiled, blushing. He was never called beautiful, and Ashley only made him blush even more with his kind words.

"Ashley?" Andy asked as they pulled apart.

"Yes?"

"I'm glad I got kicked out so I could meet you. And I love you more than I could ever scream." He said as Ashley smiled up at him.

Ashley continued to pet Andy's wings as Andy eventually drifted off to sleep. Ashley stayed up a small amount of time later, continuing to listen to his heart.

Ashley fell asleep on Andy's chest, still covered and warm by his wings.


	6. Chapter 6

Ashley made some lunch for Andy and himself. Andy was still sat on the couch, his wings expanded behind him in the most comfortable position in which he could have them.

He felt where he was in pain and looked at Ashley.

"Do you have a splint or anything? I think the bones in my wing are healing weirdly." He asked.

Ashley laughed. "Yeah, cause all humans have wing splints in their houses, Andy." He said sarcastically.

Andy held up a middle finger, jokingly flipping Ashley off. Ashley laughed again, and Andy stuck his tongue out at him.

"Of course I don't have one. I can probably get you one, but..." Ashley gestured to Andy.

"What?" Andy asked, crossing his arms. Ashley then gestured to his wings.

"Oh. Right." Andy said, blushing slightly.

"But I do know someone who may be able to help. I'm certain he wouldn't try to hurt you or anything; he's been a close friend of mine for years. Would you...would you be okay with him seeing you? He's a veterinarian and he's super gentle and polite. Honestly, I don't think he'd be freaked out by seeing you hardly at all, if any." Ashley offered.

Andy thought about it, then nodded. "Can you come with me, though? I...I don't want to be alone." He said.

Ashley hugged Andy, minding his wings.

"Of course I will, baby." He said, using a pet name on Andy for the first time. Andy blushed in response.


	7. Chapter 7

Andy and Ashley sat in Dr. Pitts's waiting room. Ashley had given Andy one of his larger shirts so he could hide his wings from anyone who would be looking his way. Nobody else was in the waiting room except for the receptionist, but Ashley and Andy both wanted to be on the safe side.

A man with tattoos and long black hair walked out of an office and into the waiting area. Andy leaned against Ashley for support.

"Jake!" Ashley called. The man turned around.

"Ashley?" He said, smiling. "What are you doing here?" Ashley stood up and the two hugged. Andy was slightly jealous of this; he didn't want Ashley to be with anyone else.

"I need a favor. Are you free?" Ashley asked as Andy stood up and walked over to them.

"Of course! Anything for you." He looked at Andy. "Hello, I'm Dr. Pitts, but you can call me Jake." He held out his hand and Andy shook it.

"I'm Andy." Andy replied.

"Nice to meet you, Andy! Now what do you need? Supplies again? Advice about your sexuali-"

"We just need to see you and get your opinion on something." Ashley cut Jake off.

Jake nodded. "Alright, come on back. I'll see you in this room over here."

They walked to a room in the back corner of the facility, and Ashley closed and locked the door.

"Okay, so..." Jake gestured for Ashley and Andy to continue.

Ashley lowered his voice so nobody outside of Andy and Jake would hear him.

"Andy... He's different. He has... Well, why don't you just show him, Andy?" Andy took off his shirt and turned around so Jake could see his wings, spreading them ever so slightly.

Jake looked from Andy to Ashley, who shrugged.

"Holy... Wow! And they're real?" Jake asked excitedly.

Andy nodded.

"Wow... They're beautiful! May I touch them?" Jake asked. Andy nodded again.

Jake felt Andy's wings and a look of knowing came onto his face.

"You seem to have some broken bones in here. They're healing weirdly. I need to get a cast on you as soon as possible." Jake explained, confirming Andy's hunch about needing at least a splint.

"Yeah. I fell pretty hard and landed on it. I haven't been able to get a cast or anything cause...yeah." Andy explained. Jake nodded in understanding.

"I can tell just by feel that you need a cast. I'm going to need to go get some supplies. You two just stay here." He looked to Ashley and winked. "Alone." He laughed as he left.

Andy and Ashley sat in silence until Jake came back with the casting materials.

"Now this might be cold, so I'm going to need you to be patient with me, alright, Andy?" Jake said. Andy nodded. He was okay with cold.

Jake made a cast for Andy's broken wing, which took much shorter than both Andy and Ashley thought that it would.

"All done." Jake smiled. Andy felt the cast, and moved his wing. The cast moved with him, but he still felt uncomfortable because it felt restraining.

"Thank you, Dr. Pitts." Andy said, shaking the doctor's hand again. Ashley handed Andy his shirt, which he slipped on over his folded wings.

"Call me Jake. I consider us friends, Andy. Besides, any friend of Ash's is a friend of mine." Jake said as he left.

"Thanks a bunch, Jake! I owe you one!" Ashley said behind him.

Ashley and Andy left the office and got into Ashley's car. They went home and, since Andy was tired, he took a nap on the couch while Ashley cleaned up around the house.

Ashley looked at Andy sleeping and realized how lucky he was to have such an amazing person as his own. He loved Andy, and would sacrifice anything for him.

Ashley kissed the top of Andy's head. Andy was in such a deep sleep that he didn't even notice.

"I love you so much, Andy." Ashley whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

When Andy woke up, Ashley was sound asleep on the chair across from him. He was mumbling and snoring, but Andy still thought he looked beautiful. Andy watched Ashley sleep as he stayed in his laying down position. He was comfortable, all wrapped up in blankets and a pillow under his head.

Ashley mumbled something and Andy could have sworn that he said his name.

Ashley's face scrunched up and he started looking like he was in pain. He was having a nightmare.

"No!" Ashley said, very audibly.

Andy quickly got up and sat on the arm of the chair. He wrapped his good wing around Ashley to try to comfort him. Slowly, Ashley sank back into Andy and fell back into a peaceful dream.

"It's okay, Ash. I'm here." Andy whispered. He knew that Ashley didn't hear him, but he said it out loud strictly for the purpose of him knowing that he himself was there. Andy was thankful in so many ways for Ashley. He knew that he had thought about his thankfulness many times, and knew that he'd probably mentioned it to Ashley, but he still felt like he had to say and feel it.

Andy sighed and smiled down at Ashley while he slept.

"Thank you for everything, Ash. I love you." Andy kissed Ashley on the cheek and his eyelids fluttered open.

Ashley looked into Andy's eyes and smiled. "I love you, too, Andy."

Andy blushed. "I'm...I'm sorry I woke you up." he said.

Andy moved his wing away so Ashley could sit up.

"It's okay, baby." Ashley said.

He kissed Andy on his soft pink lips and Andy smiled at Ashley's touch.

Suddenly, Ashley was pushing harder, and he forced his tongue into Andy's mouth. Andy allowed the motion, and embraced every moment of it.


	9. Chapter 9

Ashley looked into Andy's eyes and could see the lust that was nearly eating him alive. He looked down at Andy's already tight jeans and could tell that Andy needed something more.

"I can help you with that." Ashley said as he stared. He unbuttoned Andy's pants and looked into his eyes. Every fiber of Andy's being was desperate for what Ashley was about to do to him. He knew of the effect that Ashley had on him, and he loved it. No, he _craved_ it.

Ashley pulled off Andy's underwear and Andy was free from restrain.

Ashley smiled as he kissed Andy. "You're going to enjoy this." He smirked.

Ashley wrapped his hand around Andy and felt him getting harder and harder.

"Ashley..." Andy moaned. Andy's eyes closed as Ashley took him into his mouth.

Andy was warm and never wanted Ashley to stop. He was enjoying and loving every second of what Ashley was doing to him. He was aware that Ashley was forcing Andy into a state of vulnerability to him.

"Ash!" Andy couldn't hold back any longer and exploded into Ashley's mouth.

Andy looked into Ashley's eyes as he swallowed a piece of him. Ashley smirked as Andy pulled Ashley's face close to his.

The rough kissing continued as Ashley pulled on Andy's hips and brought him closer to him. He moved against Andy's exposed lower half, and Andy wanted more.

"God, I fucking love you, Andy." Ashley moaned as Andy started rubbing Ashley through his jeans.

"I love you, too, Ashley." Andy said as he kissed Ashley again.


	10. Chapter 10

Andy stood up and put his pants back on. Ashley then grabbed him by the waist and pulled him closer. Andy ran his hands through Ashley's hair and, and Ashley held Andy's wing in his gentle hand.

"Your wings are so damn gorgeous, Andy." Ashley sighed, smiling as he kissed Andy.

"Not nearly as gorgeous as you are, Ashley." Andy said through the kissing.

Ashley yawned and looked at a clock on the wall. It was already midnight, and he could tell that both Andy and himself were tired.

Ashley grabbed Andy's hand and pulled him into his bedroom.

Andy sat on the edge of Ashley's bed as Ashley undressed down to just his boxers. He looked good to Andy, who wanted to see the rest of him. He got into bed, but Andy remained in the same position.

"Aren't you going to join me?" Ashley asked.

"We're sleeping together now?" Andy replied, smirking. Ashley threw a pillow at him.

"Get your mind out of the gutter and get under the covers, you little shit." Ashley said.

"Ashley, I'm taller than you are. Who do you think you're calling a 'little shit'?" Andy laughed.

Ashley laughed, burying his face into a pillow.

Andy climbed into the bed, next to Ashley. He then took off his pants and dropped them on the floor. He preferred to sleep in his boxers, like Ashley.

Andy wrapped his arms around Ashley, and brought him closer. Ashley turned over, facing away from Andy, but still in his arms. Andy held tightly to Ashley, who had fallen asleep in Andy's arms.


	11. Chapter 11

When Ashley woke up, Andy was nowhere to be found.

"Andy?" he called. There was no reply.

He got out of the bed and walked around the house, searching for any signs of Andy.

A mug of coffee and a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast was set on a tray on the table. A single red rose in a vase accompanied the breakfast. There was a folded piece of paper on the tray that read, "For Ash".

 _Ashley,_

 _Your phone rang and I answered it for you. It was Jake and he told me to come in and get my cast off. You were still asleep, so I went ahead and left because I didn't want to wake you. I left around 9:30. I'll probably be back around 10._

 _I love you,_

 _Andy_

Ashley smiled at the note and looked at the clock. It was only 9:45 and Andy would not be home for another fifteen minutes. He happily ate his breakfast and turned on the television.


	12. Chapter 12

Andy walked in the door. Ashley was awake and watching the news. When he heard the door shut, he turned to face Andy, who was already removing his shirt.

Andy hated wearing a shirt because he hated to hide his wings. He had grown used to them, even begun to like them. He knew that he didn't have to hide around Ashley because Ashley loved him for who he was.

"You're home! How'd it go?" Ashley asked.

Andy smiled.

"It's gone! I'm free now." He extended his wing, now cast-free, to show Ashley.

"Congratulations!" Ashley laughed. Andy sat down next to him on the couch. He rested his head on Ashley's shoulder.

Ashley stroked Andy's soft black hair, loving how he had come straight to him.

"Have you eaten today, Andy?" Ashley asked, making sure that he was taking care of himself.

Andy nodded.

"I stopped by McDonald's on the way home. I hope you're not mad, but I took five dollars out of your wallet." he said.

Ashley laughed.

"I'm not mad, baby." he said, kissing the top of Andy's head.

Ashley and Andy sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the news.

"It's so depressing." Andy spoke after a while. "Can we watch something else?"

Ashley smiled as he searched the channels, trying to find something to watch that he and Andy could both enjoy. After a few minutes of searching, Ashley gave up and turned the television off.

Andy moved to where his head was in Ashley's lap. Ashley continued to play with Andy's hair.

"I love when you do that." Andy said, looking up at Ashley.

"Do what? Play with your hair?" Ashley asked. Andy nodded.

"I love how you came straight for me when you came home." Ashley admitted.

Andy smiled. "Not sure 'straight' is the right word for that, Ash."

Ashley smiled at Andy. "You make the shittiest jokes." he said, rolling his eyes.

Andy laughed. "I know." he replied. "But you put up with them."

Ashley looked down at Andy. "Only because I love you, Andy." he said, as Andy smiled. Ashley leaned down and kissed Andy on his soft, pink lips.


	13. Chapter 13

"I want to take you on a date. An all out, cliché dinner date at the fanciest restaurant I could find." Ashley told Andy.

Andy raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And when would this be?" he asked.

"Tonight. At 6 o' clock sharp." Ashley said.

"You seem pretty cocky that I'm going to agree to this 'date'." Andy said, smirking. "How do you know I'll say 'yes'?"

Ashley smirked back. "Because you're my boyfriend, stupid. You're my stupid boyfriend and I am stupidly in love with you, and you're stupidly in love with me."

Andy kissed Ashley.

"You know it, stupid." he laughed.

Andy and Ashley stared into each other's eyes, each man finding as much beauty as he could with a single stare.

Andy laughed.

"What?" Ashley asked, smiling.

"This whole thing is funny to me. I was kicked out of Heaven by God himself for being gay. And you know what? I'm right here, with you, being gay. And I absolutely fucking love it."

Ashley laughed with Andy as they kissed again.

"I can't wait to see you tonight." Ashley said, winking. "You'll look great in that suit."

"Suit? I don't own any clothes but the ones on my back. And I don't even have that. You know all I wear is pants." Andy protested.

"Oh? Then what's this?" Ashley walked into the bedroom and pulled out a brand new suit and bowtie, which he had bought for Andy at one point when he was asleep. He walked into the living room with it, and Andy's eyes widened.

"You didn't." Andy said, looking at the suit.

"Oh, but I did." Ashley smiled, handing it to Andy.

"It's so... It's lovely, Ash. I love it." Andy said, admiring his gift. "How...how did you know my size?"

"I may or may not have taken your measurements while you were sleeping the other night." Ashley smirked.

"Creep." Andy laughed.

"I'm _your_ creep." Ashley corrected.

Andy kissed the top of Ashley's head.


	14. Chapter 14

Ashley waited outside his house on the porch, waiting for Andy to get ready. The door opened, and Ashley was in awe.

Andy looked absolutely gorgeous. Ashley was honestly somewhat taken aback because he had grown so used to always seeing Andy with his wings out. Tonight, they were hidden under a very well-fitting suit.

"Andy...you look amazing." Ashley said, holding Andy's hand as they walked to the car.

Andy stopped and admired Ashley.

"You look so handsome tonight, Ash." Andy whispered, brushing a stray hair out of his boyfriend's face.

Ashley smiled, and the two continued the short walk. Ashley ran to the passenger side door and opened it for Andy, who raised an eyebrow.

"This is a date. I open the door for you, I pay for you. Relax and enjoy it." Ashley smiled as Andy got seated. He closed the door and got into the car.

"So where are we going?" Andy asked. Ashley smiled.

"That's a surprise." Ashley winked.

Ashley drove across town, to a restaurant that Andy had never even heard of. It was big and had a fountain out front. Two men in tuxedos held the doors open. Ashley parked the car and got out. He opened the door for Andy and the walked into the restaurant together.

Andy looked around, mystified. He had never been in somewhere so elegant, except for various churches.

They went to the front, where a small lady in a black dress stood behind a podium.

"Reservation for Ashley Purdy." Ashley said.

"Right this way, Mr. Purdy." she said, grabbing two menus and two sets of silverware. Ashley and Andy followed her to a booth close to the back of the restaurant.

"Your waiter will be here in a few minutes. Do you need anything?" She said as the couple sat down across from each other.

"No thanks, we're good. Thank you." Ashley said.

"Ashley, this is so...wow." Andy said, still looking around.

Ashley laughed at Andy's childlike behavior.

"I wanted to take you somewhere special because you deserve only the best. You are an angel, after all." Ashley said, winking.

A slight blush rose to Andy's cheeks.

A man came to the table, holding a small notepad.

"Hello, my name is Oliver, and I'll be your waiter tonight. May I get you something to drink?" He asked in a thick British accent.

"I'll have some Dr. Pepper with a limited amount of ice, please." Ashley said. He had finally kicked aside his old, partying self and decided to stop drinking altogether.

"And for you, sir?" Oliver asked, turning to Andy.

"I'll have the same thing." Andy smiled.

Oliver scribbled on the notepad and walked off to get the two drinks.

Ashley and Andy both looked at their menus and decided what they wanted to eat. Their waiter returned to the table with the drinks.

"Are you ready to order? Or do you need more time?" he asked politely.

Ashley ordered some kind of fish and Andy ordered some pasta. They gave their menus to Oliver.

Andy caught Ashley staring at him.

"What?" he asked. Ashley shrugged. "You just look so beautiful tonight." he said. Andy smiled.

"You are the most beautiful person I've ever laid eyes on, Ash." Andy replied.

They continued staring at each other. Ashley was picking out the small details on Andy, like how his eyelashes made tiny shadows on his cheekbones, or how his lips were always the slightest bit parted. He admired all of Andy's little details, and loved everything about him.

Andy was staring at Ashley, looking at his chocolate brown eyes. He noticed tiny specks of gold in them. He loved looking into Ashley's eyes because he loved how he could see that Ashley truly loved him just through his eyes.

When their food arrived, Ashley and Andy ate in silence.

When they were finished, Ashley paid in cash and left a tip for the waiter.

"Shall we go home, Mr. Purdy?" Andy smiled, holding Ashley's arm.

They got into the car together, and Ashley made sure to take his time driving. The two kissed at stop signs and red lights, and Ashley had to drive with one hand because he was holding Andy's the entire time.


	15. Chapter 15

Ashley and Andy arrived home. That's when the kissing started.

Andy pulled Ashley against him by the front of his shirt and kissed him hard. His tongue entered Ashley's mouth and Ashley was in paradise.

Ashley kissed back, but harder. His hand went straight for Andy's lower region, and Andy moaned.

"Ashley..."

"Let's take this to the bedroom." Ashley said as Andy kissed Ashley's neck.

He grabbed Andy's hand, pulled him into his bedroom, and closed the door.

Andy and Ashley both removed their clothes and Ashley pushed Andy onto the bed. He kissed Andy, sucking on his skin wherever his lips drifted.

He was on top of Andy, who was enjoying every moment.

"Bend over." Ashley whispered, smiling. Andy obeyed everything that Ashley said.

"I love you, Andy." Ashley said as he forced his fingers into Andy.

Andy moaned. "God, I love you, too, Ash."

Ashley graduated from his fingers to himself, and he was inside of Andy, who at first seemed somewhat in pain, but quickly adapted.

He moved himself in and out of Andy, who was screaming Ashley's name.

"Ashley..." Andy moaned again as he exploded at the same time that Ashley did.

Ashley pulled out of Andy, who turned over with his back against the bed. Ashley landed on top of him, kissing him hard.

"Andy..." Ashley moaned as Andy sucked on the skin of Ashley's neck, leaving bruises.

"I love you." Ashley said as he kissed Andy's soft lips.

"I love you, too." Andy replied, kissing back.


	16. Chapter 16

Andy and Ashley got under the covers; holding onto each other because they were both still naked and the room was slightly chilly.

Andy wrapped his wings around Ashley. It felt so natural to him; he loved feeling like he was protecting Ashley. Ashley soon fell asleep, but Andy lay awake, thinking about him.

He was in love. He was so deeply in love with Ashley and he knew that he wanted to keep him forever.

Ashley ended up rolling out of Andy's embrace in his sleep, but Andy didn't mind.

He turned to look at Ashley sleeping. The only light in the room came from the moon, which seeped through the cracks in the blinds. They illuminated Ashley slightly, but Andy could still see him.

Absentmindedly, he started tracing the tattoos on Ashley's arms.

Ashley's eyelids fluttered open, and Andy was ashamed that he had woken him up.

"Andy? What are you doing?" Ashley asked sleepily.

"I was tracing your tattoos. I didn't mean to wake you." he replied.

Ashley smiled and closed his eyes again. Andy continued to look at Ashley's restful face. He was so beautiful; more beautiful than any Angel that he had laid eyes on.

"I know you're staring at me, Andy. Go to sleep." Ashley said, laughing slightly.

Andy blushed and pulled up the covers.

"Goodnight, Ash." Andy said, kissing the top of Ashley's head.

"Goodnight, Andy. I love you." Ashley replied sleepily, but smiling.


	17. Chapter 17

He stared into the window at the two men together; one of them was human and should never be harmed. The other was a Fallen Angel that was unaware of his powers and had to be dealt with.

He sighed. He hated killing people. To him, Angels were still people.

The Angel stirred in his sleep and turned over to face the window. He immediately recognized the face.

"Andy...?" He whispered, in shock.

He had known Andy, back before he died. Long before he became an Angel.

Tears came to his vision as he realized what he had to do.

He had to kill one of his best friends. One of his only friends.

He slumped down against the wall of the outside of the house. He knew that Satan himself had sent him to kill the Fallen Angel, but he couldn't do it.

He was too kind, too shy to harm another soul, but held great power.

 _If you don't kill him, I'm throwing you in Hell_. Satan's voice echoed through his head. Why couldn't he have sent someone else to do this?

He looked through the window again, this time in tears.


	18. Chapter 18

_He's going to kill you, Andy._ A voice rang through Andy's head.

Andy sat up, sweating and breathing heavily. He looked around. He was still in Ashley's room. Ashley was still fast asleep beside him.

Suddenly, a flash of dark brushed by the window.

"Demons." Andy whispered, his eyes widening.

He knew they would probably come for him. He knew when he was cast out of Heaven that he would probably be killed within the first week. It never happened, and Andy assumed that they had forgotten about him.

But they hadn't.

Someone broke the window and flew into the room, his face hidden behind his long hair.

Andy sneakily managed to put some boxers on before he jumped out of the bed to fight. He did not want Ashley to know he was in danger, and did not want him to be in the middle of all of it.

The demon flipped his hair, and Andy immediately recognized him. His childhood best friend. One of the only people to show up at his funeral when he died.

"J-Jinxx." Andy said.

"Andy Biersack." Jinxx said, looking nervous as he pulled out a long knife from a sheath hanging from his belt loop.

 _I'm sorry._ He mouthed as he suddenly threw the knife at lightning speed, impaling Andy in the chest.

Andy screamed in pain, waking Ashley up.

Jinxx disappeared, never to be seen again.

"Andy!" Ashley screamed, throwing off the covers and running to Andy.

"Ashley. It's okay. I knew they would kill me."

Ashley was suddenly on the phone as Andy's vision started to leave him.

He thought he heard a car door slam in their driveway, but he was already too far gone to register anything.


	19. Chapter 19

Ashley put some clothes on before Jake knocked on the door.

He opened the door, and Jake ran in with supplies, immediately to Andy, whose blood was already staining the carpet.

"Andy! Stay with me, you'll be okay." Jake said, lightly slapping Andy's face.

Andy groaned; a good sign.

Ashley was crying as the realization of what was happening finally hit him.

Andy could die.

"W-will he be okay, Jake?" Ashley asked, tears flooding down his face.

Jake hated seeing people cry. He especially hated seeing one of his best friends cry.

Jake didn't respond. He was too busy trying to save Andy's life. He knew that Andy had to undergo major surgery, and decided to do it right then. He couldn't risk the time it took to get Andy back to his office, where it would be more sterile.

Ashley continued sobbing and stroking Andy's hair.

"I love you." he said through tears.


	20. Chapter 20

Andy opened his eyes and didn't know where he was. He certainly wasn't at Ashley's house. He felt immense pain in his chest and looked down. He had stitches running down his chest.

He suddenly remembered what had happened.

Jinxx tried to kill him.

Andy knew that Jinxx was a demon. They had met each other years ago, and Jinxx had explained everything when Andy figured it out. They were the closest of friends, and Andy didn't care about the fact that he was human and Jinxx was a demon. In fact, he had strong feelings for him.

Suddenly, Jinxx stopped seeing Andy. He was alone and without a friend.

Andy had tried everything from Ouija boards to spells, but nothing worked. He could not contact his only friend.

He slipped from depressed to suicidal over time, and eventually caved into the urges. He hung himself in hopes of going to Hell and seeing his best friend. Instead, he went to Heaven and became an Angel.

He wasn't ecstatic about it, but he knew for sure that he'd never see Jinxx again. He had pretty much forgotten about him, but the memories lingered and reappeared from time to time.

 _He tried to kill you._ Andy thought. _Why?_

Andy looked around the room, this time scared. He was in what seemed to be a hospital.

The door to the room opened, and Andy braced himself.

Ashley and Jake walked in.

"Andy! You're awake!" Ashley said, hugging Andy and crying into his shoulder.

"I thought I'd lost you." Andy's heart broke.

"Ash..." Andy smiled and hugged his boyfriend back.

"You've been out for about three days." Jake said.

"Where am I?" Andy asked.

"My office. I transported you here to keep an eye on you in case something went wrong. You were stabbed, Andy." Jake explained.

Andy sighed in relief. He wasn't in a hospital.

There was a knock on the door. Jake opened it and someone stepped in. The first thing that Andy noticed was that he was holding flowers and balloons. It dawned on him who it was.

"Jinxx?" Andy asked, bewildered.

Tears ran down Jinxx's cheeks as he set the bouquet on a table. He walked over to Andy.

"I'm so sorry, Andy. I didn't want to. I had to. Please forgive me." He was sobbing.

Andy hugged him. "It's okay, Jinxx. I know you would never hurt me."

"He threatened to throw me into Hell if I didn't do it." Jinxx explained through tears.

"It's okay, Jinxx. It's okay. I forgive you." Andy was crying, too.

Ashley and Jake looked at each other in confusion.

Andy explained how he knew Jinxx, and how they had been friends since Andy was a teenager, back when he was human.

"This is all so surreal." Jake said. "So you're a demon?" He asked, looking at Jinxx, who blushed and nodded.

"And you tried to kill my boyfriend." Ashley said, a tint of anger in his voice. Jinxx started to say something, but Andy cut him off.

"It wasn't his fault, Ash. Satan himself told him that if he didn't, he'd be thrown into Hell." Andy explained.

Ashley still looked upset, but understood slightly.

"I'm so sorry, Ashley. I can leave..." Jinxx said sadly.

"No, don't go. It's okay, really." Andy smiled, holding Jinxx's arm and smiling at him.

Ashley nodded. "Yeah, we're cool. I...I get it." he said.

Jinxx walked over to Ashley and held out his hand shyly. "I'm Jinxx." he said. Ashley took his hand and shook it. "Ashley," he replied.

"And you are...?" Jinxx asked, turning to face Jake.

"I'm Dr. Pitts, but you can call me Jake." he replied, shaking Jinxx's outstretched hand.

"You saved Andy's life." Jinxx smiled. He threw his arms around Jake, who looked surprised, but hugged him back.

"Yeah, I did." Jake replied.

"Thank you so much. I...I wouldn't be able to live with myself if..." Jinxx trailed off.

Jinxx walked back over to Andy and leaned over his bed.

"So. You're a Fallen Angel now." he smiled. Andy laughed weakly, his chest still hurting.

"May I see?" Jinxx asked. Andy nodded, sat up, and spread his wings slightly.

"Black. Your favorite color when you were a teenager." Andy smiled. "Still is."

Jinxx traced patterns on Andy's wings absentmindedly as silence filled the room.

Ashley coughed and looked at Andy. He looked jealous.

"Sorry, Ashley." Jinxx said, pulling his hand away and blushing.

Ashley kissed the top of Andy's head, intentionally showing off in front of Jinxx. Ashley knew that they had a past together, but he did not want that to get in the way of his relationship with Andy. Andy was his.

Another awkward silence.

"I should probably get going. I actually have to be somewhere soon. I'll see you later, Andy." Jinxx said, smiling.

Then, he was gone.

Jake and Ashley both stared, wide-eyed at the spot where Jinxx had been standing only seconds ago.

"He just... Holy shit." Jake whispered. Ashley nodded.

Andy laughed. "Yeah. He does that."


	21. Chapter 21

Jake and Ashley helped Andy to get up on his own feet. Ashley put a shirt on Andy before they walked outside to Ashley's car. They were finally going home.

Jake gave Andy instructions on how to clean his sutures, and after two weeks, how to take them out at home.

"Thank you for everything, Jake." Andy said as he was helped into the car.

When Ashley and Andy arrived home, Andy took off his shirt and sat down on the couch. His chest hurt, but he wasn't going to let Ashley know because he did not want to be babied.

Ashley went into the kitchen and, a few minutes later, came out with some food.

He handed a plate to Andy, who hadn't realized how hungry he was until he laid eyes on the fancy feast of Raman noodles that Ashley had so diligently prepared.

"Thanks, Ash." Andy smiled. Ashley leaned down for a kiss, which Andy gave him.

"I love you, Andy." Ashley said as they pulled apart, looking into each others' eyes.

"I love you, too, Ash." Andy replied.

Ashley went back to the kitchen to get his own food, and sat down next to Andy.

When they were finished, they put the bowls aside and cuddled. Andy was on Ashley's chest, and Ashley was gently stroking Andy's hair.

Andy soon fell asleep on Ashley, who refused to move because he didn't want to wake Andy.

Ashley thought about Jinxx. What if Andy had feelings for him? What if Andy decided that he wasn't good enough and traded him for Jinxx?

Ashley didn't want to seem jealous, but he was. Jinxx was beautiful. His bright blue eyes were only a slight shade difference from Andy's and he was all around a handsome man. Ashley didn't know Jinxx very well, but he could tell that he had a classical, kind personality.

Would he have to end up competing for Andy? Ashley felt himself tense at the thought. No pain could come close to the pain he would feel if he were to lose Andy.

He knew his feelings were irrational; Jinxx probably didn't even like Andy like that. But if he did...

Ashley closed his eyes and pushed the thought out of his mind and held Andy close.


	22. Chapter 22

Ashley fell over in his sleep, onto Andy's already hurting chest. Andy didn't make a sound; he did not want to wake Ashley or let him know that he was in pain.

Ashley made quiet mumbling and snoring sounds, which Andy found quite adorable.

Andy gently stroked Ashley's soft brown hair.

He was so lucky.

Andy loved Ashley with all of his heart, and would do anything for him. If Ashley Purdy wanted the whole world, Andy would find a way to give it to him.

Ashley stirred some in his sleep, and Andy stopped petting his hair.

"Keep doing that, please." Ashley smiled.

"You aren't really asleep." Andy scolded.

Ashley laughed and shook his head. "Nope." He opened his eyes and smiled at Andy, who was looking down at him with his beautiful blue eyes.

"You're a little shit, Ashley." Andy laughed as he continued to stroke Ashley's hair.

"I'm _your_ little shit." Ashley replied, smiling and leaning in for a kiss, which Andy returned.

"Andy?" Ashley asked, suddenly serious.

"Yes, baby?" Andy replied. Ashley smiled at the pet name.

"Do you...do you like Jinxx?" Ashley asked. Andy stopped petting Ashley's hair and looked Ashley in the eyes.

"You are the only person in this world that I love. Nobody will ever replace you. I love you so much, Ashley. I used to have feelings for Jinxx way back when, but those are long in the past. I promise you that _nothing_ will come between us, and I will always love you more than anything." Andy said.

Ashley smiled and kissed Andy on the side of his lips.

"I love you, too, Andy. I love you more than anything." Ashley replied.

Andy and Ashley kissed, getting heavier and heavier until they were kissing each other all over their whole bodies. Ashley left many marks on Andy, and vice versa.

Andy and Ashley eventually became tired again, and, considering it was now three in the morning, decided to call it a night.


	23. Chapter 23

"Ashley!" Andy called from the kitchen.

"What, Andy? I'm kinda busy!" Ashley replied.

"It's an emergency!"

Ashley ran into the room frantically pulling up his pants. He had been using the bathroom when Andy had called for help.

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked, turning pale. He worried about Andy, probably much more than he should.

"We're out of milk, and I've just poured the cereal!" Andy pouted. Ashley rolled his eyes.

"Andy, for fuck's sake! I thought you were hurt! Don't ever scare me like that again!"

Andy giggled and pointed to his milk-less bowl of cereal.

"Fine. I'll go to the store." Ashley rolled his eyes again and grabbed his keys off of the table.

"See you in like, fifteen minutes!" Andy joked, slapping Ashley's arm playfully.

Ashley winked. "Don't wait up on me."

"No promises." Andy smirked back.

Ashley headed out the door, and Andy waited for him.

After thirty minutes, however, he had a hard feeling in his gut, like something was terribly wrong.


	24. Chapter 24

Ashley was walking home from the store, which was only a fifteen minute walk from the house. It was a smallish gas station, but nothing shady. It was in a pretty well-lit area, and Ashley thought nothing of going there alone.

Suddenly, he was shoved to the ground and kicked in the side. He felt something give; probably a rib.

"What do you want from me?" Ashley asked weakly as the perpetrators stole his wallet.

One guy scoffed, obviously male because of the way he spoke. "What kind of name is Ashley Purdy? Sounds like a fucking porn star's name."

The other guy laughed and spit on Ashley as he kicked him once more, this time in the nose.

"Probably a faggot." He stole the credit cards, gift cards, and money out of Ashley's wallet and threw it back onto Ashley.

"You know what? It's a nice wallet. I'll fucking keep it." The head guy said, picking up the wallet. He took Ashley's license out and threw it at him.

"At least the Medical Examiner will know who he is." The second guy laughed as the two walked off.

Ashley was crying and bleeding in the darkness, knowing full well that he was going to die that night.


	25. Chapter 25

Andy knew something was wrong. He knew what walking the streets at night could be like, and felt stupid for letting Ashley go to the store alone.

Andy sprinted out the back door and took off flying, searching for Ashley.

When Andy finally spotted someone on the ground behind the gas station where Ashley had been heading, he investigated. He landed and ran over to the person. Sure enough, it was Ashley.

"Ash..." Andy whispered, tears forming in his eyes.

Ashley moaned, and Andy sighed happily. He was still alive, and that's what mattered.

"You'll be okay, baby. I promise." Andy said as he picked up Ashley, bridal-style, and flew off. He searched for the nearest hospital and landed in the parking lot, scaring the living shit out of a woman.

"S-sorry." Andy said to her as he ran Ashley into the hospital emergency room. The automatic doors seemed to be too slow, but Andy waited for them to open.

"Help! He needs help!" Andy said, tears streaming down his face. People were staring at him, dumbfounded and in shock.

 _Shit._ Andy thought. He had forgotten that his wings were totally exposed. He pushed the thought aside.

A nurse hesitantly approached Andy.

"Help him, please!" Andy was sobbing at this point. Ashley's breathing had slowed down drastically, and he was scared for his boyfriend's life.

The nurse's eyes widened when she saw Ashley, and the blood all over Andy.

"I need a stretcher! Now!" She yelled. Two more nurses brought a stretcher, and Andy lay Ashley down onto it, moving him in what he thought would be the most comfortable position.

They started wheeling Ashley down the hallway.

"Wait, can I go with him? I need to make sure he's okay." Andy asked.

The nurse gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, but he needs to be stabilized before anyone can see him."

Andy was crushed, but knew that he should follow the rules. He didn't want to put Ashley in any kind of danger. He nodded to the nurse.

Andy knew that he had to go home and put on some decent clothing, so he walked out of the hospital and flew home, people still staring at him. He smiled and nodded to a little boy with stitches in his head who seemed to be in complete awe.

He took a quick shower to get all of Ashley's blood off of his chest and abdomen, and made sure to wash his hair, as he didn't know how long he would be in the hospital with Ashley. He didn't want to smell bad and he wanted to look at least semi-presentable.

While getting dressed (in Ashley's clothes, of course), he noticed Ashley's eyeliner on the dresser. He examined it, smiled, and put some on. He looked in the mirror, and liked the way the makeup looked on him. It brought out his eyes, and, in his opinion, made him look badass.

Andy grabbed a bag and put a change of clothes into it, along with Ashley's phone and charger.

He looked around the house as he headed out the door.

It was a fairly long walk to the hospital, and he got a couple of strange looks from other pedestrians, but he only had one thing on his mind: Ashley.


	26. Chapter 26

Andy ran pretty much all the way to the hospital, earning weird looks from any other people on the streets, although it was around ten at night and there weren't very many people out. He ran through the automatic doors, which (again) seemed to take far too long for Andy. He calmed down and walked to the front desk. People continued to stare at him; many of them were the same people that were in the emergency room before.

Andy looked around nervously as the receptionist looked for Ashley's records.

"We don't have a name yet, but this sounds like the man you're searching for. Fractured ribs and nose?" She asked, looking Andy up and down.

Andy nodded. "Yes, that's him."

"Could you give us a name for him, by any chance?" She asked.

"Ashley. Ashley Purdy. Here's his license." Andy had seen Ashley's license on the ground at the scene and had shoved it into his pants pocket. Luckily, he remembered to bring it with him when he came back to the hospital. He handed the card to the nurse, who handed it to another nurse, who nodded.

"Is he stable? Can I see him?" Andy asked, still worried about Ashley, but he knew that he was getting the care he needed here.

"Yes, he's stable. He's in room 23; down the hallway, to the right, and I think it's either the fourth or fifth door on the left. Let me print out a visitor's pass for you and I'll send you on your way." She said as she typed on the computer for a short amount of time. A pink slip came out of a small printer on the desk. She ripped it off, peeled off the back, and handed it to Andy.

Andy took it and stuck it to the front of his shirt. "Thank you." He said as he walked through the hallways, searching for Ashley's room.


	27. Chapter 27

"Room 23..." Andy said to himself, as he followed the directions the nurse had given him. He finally found the room and slowly opened the door.

Ashley was asleep, and the television in the room was playing some kind of animated movie (maybe Disney?) that Andy didn't recognize. Andy sat in a chair and politely waited for Ashley to wake up on his own; he needed all the sleep he could get.

Ashley stirred, and his eyes opened, almost as if he could feel someone watching him. He sat up and looked around the room. His gaze fell on Andy, who smiled.

"Hey, baby." Andy got up and kissed Ashley's forehead.

"Andy? What are you...what are you doing here?" Ashley asked. He was worried about Andy, but Andy was much more worried about Ashley.

"Some asshole beat you and left you to die, but I found you. I brought you here because you were extremely hurt." Andy explained what had happened.

"I remember the people that attacked me. They stole my stuff." Ashley clarified. Andy's jaw clenched. If he ever found one of the people that hurt his Ashley...

"How did you know to look for me?" Ashley asked, curious.

"I had a gut feeling. Lay back down, you need rest." Andy said as Ashley tried to sit up more.

"Are you...are you wearing my eyeliner?" Ashley laughed, the corners of his lips turning upward.

Andy shrugged. "Why not? It looks decent."

Ashley laughed. "It looks good on you. It really does. Brings out your gorgeous eyes." Ashley said as Andy leaned in for a kiss. Suddenly, the door opened and a nurse walked into the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was unaware that you had company... Is now a bad time?" She whispered.

Andy and Ashley looked at each other.

"You're fine." Andy said.

The nurse walked over to the side of the bed with a blood pressure cuff.

"Ashley, I just need to take your vitals, okay?" She said as she put the cuff on Ashley's arm.

"Can I be taken off the monitor now?" Ashley asked. The nurse shook her head. "I'm sorry, but you need to be on it at least twenty-four hours and show no signs of trouble."

Ashley sighed. He hated the stupid clip-like piece of plastic on his finger, and he hated the hospital gown. He hated the hospital altogether. He wanted to go home and be with Andy.

"It's okay, just one more day, Ashes." Andy said as he reached down and started petting Ashley's hair.

Ashley sighed as the nurse stuck a thermometer under his tongue.

The nurse eventually left and Andy and Ashley were alone. Ashley persuaded Andy to get into the small bed with him and to cuddle with him as they watched what Ashley identified as _Big Hero 6_. It was a good movie, but Andy was too busy getting lost in Ashley's eyes and completely lost focus on the cartoon.

Andy and Ashley eventually both fell asleep, Ashley on Andy's chest and Andy on his back in what was quite an uncomfortable position, but he would go through any discomfort just to be with Ashley.


	28. Chapter 28

Jake walked up to the man behind the front desk. He knew that Ashley was here because he had texted him earlier. He held a "Get well soon balloon", along with a wrapped gift for Ashley.

"How can I help you, sir?" Said the nurse.

"I'm looking for Ashley Purdy. Which room is he in?" Jake asked kindly.

"23. Down that hallway; shouldn't be too hard to spot." He replied, pointing in the general direction of the room.

"Thanks." Jake said, slightly smiling as he headed down to see his friend.

Jake knocked on the door, and Andy opened it.

"Oh, hi Jake!" Andy smiled, welcoming him into the room.

"Ashley's asleep at the moment, but you can keep me company till he wakes up."

Jake walked over and sat down in one of two chairs in the room.

"How is he? Is he okay?" Jake asked, his voice full of concern. Ashley looked very hurt; he had an obviously broken nose, a black eye, and two huge bruises on his cheeks.

Andy nodded, looking at Ashley and sighing. "He's only in here another day. They want to make sure he's stable before he's released."

"How long have you been here?" Jake asked.

"Two days. I can't stand to be without him." Andy smiled at Ashley as he mumbled something in his sleep.

Jake and Andy sat in silence and watched Ashley sleeping peacefully.

"So..." Andy looked over at Jake, his eyes falling on the gift. "What'd you bring him?"

Jake shrugged. "It's his own tablet. It was broken, and he'd asked me to fix it. It's finally finished, and I thought, 'Why not wrap it up and make it like a little gift?'"

Andy laughed because that sounded exactly like something he'd do.

Ashley stirred and slowly sat up. Andy walked over to the side of the bed and helped him. Ashley was still in pain; he was in a cast because he had had a broken rib, and had bruises along his sides and all over his chest.

"We've got company." Andy said, nodding towards Jake.

"Hey, Jake!" Ashley smiled, despite being in pain.

"I brought you something." Jake handed the package to Ashley, which he opened excitedly.

"You fixed it?" Ashley asked. Jake nodded.

"I had to get a couple of parts for it, but it's fully functional."

"Thank you!"

"No problem."

The door was suddenly being opened slowly, and someone walked in. Andy smiled.

"Jinxx, what are you doing here?" He asked.

Jinxx smiled and looked at Ashley. "I consider Ashley a friend of mine."

"Really? I'm honored," Ashley said.

Jinxx laughed and walked over to Ashley. He pulled out a chocolate bar seemingly out of nowhere.

"I got this. Not much, but I thought you might like it. Hospital food sucks ass." Ashley took the candy and unwrapped it. He took a bite, and it was absolutely delicious.

"Thank you, Jinxx." Ashley said.

"No problem."

"How come you didn't get me anything when I was hurt?" Andy pouted playfully.

"Aww, does little Andy want some, too?" Jinxx teased.

Andy flipped him off, and Jinxx laughed.

"You really haven't changed at all since you were a teenager, have you, Biersack?"

"Nope!" Andy laughed.

Suddenly, the door opened, and a nurse walked in.

"Oh! You have company! Should I come back later, Ashley?" He asked.

He took one glance at Andy, and his face turned pale.

"You're...you're the guy from the ER... The one... You have..." The doctor was struggling to speak.

Andy sighed. "Goddammit," He whispered under his breath.

"I'll just go for now... Seems like it's a bad ti-"

"You're fine. Listen, I know, I'm weird. I'm different. But fuck that, I'm not _dangerous_. There's no reason in the goddamned world to be afraid of me. Yes, I have to potential to kick your ass, but so does everyone else in this room!" Andy was hurt that the doctor would think he was dangerous. He wasn't a bad guy, at all, and he knew that. Sure, he could be an asshole at times, but he wasn't _bad_.

The doctor was blushing, and he was fidgety. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be like that..."

Andy sat back down as the doctor and Ashley sorted out information about being released.

The doctor left, and Andy stood up and grabbed Ashley's hand. Ashley smiled up at him, staring into Andy's intense blue eyes.


	29. Chapter 29

After the doctor left, Andy was still upset. He was upset because he didn't want to be treated differently. He didn't want people to think that he was dangerous, or evil, or anything of the sort. Jinxx managed to calm him down simply by talking to Andy.

"Andy, you and I both know that you're a good person. I've known you for years. Do you think I would stay this long if I didn't like you? The opinion of those who don't know you don't matter. Ignore them. Remember that you're better than those who judge. I'm proud of you for being who you are. I'm proud that you stand up for yourself, Andy." Jinxx said, as he played with Andy's hair.

Ashley was feeling very jealous, but knew deep down that Jinxx meant no harm whatsoever. He was being a good friend to Andy.

Andy nodded at Jinxx's kind words. "Thank you, Jinxx. That means a lot to me."

Ashley occasionally glanced over at the two, just to be sure that they weren't doing anything that he would disapprove of. He looked back to the papers, and finished filling them out.

"We're ready to go." Ashley announced, smiling.

Andy helped Ashley get to his feet, and acted like a crutch for him. Ashley's entire body still hurt him, but he was healing. Jake, Jinxx, Ashley, and Andy all walked to the front desk, turned in the paperwork, and, with the doctor's permission, finally left the hospital.

"We'll take Jake's car since he's the only one who drove here." Jinxx announced. Everyone piled into the car: Jake driving, Jinxx riding shotgun, and Andy and Ashley in the back.

"Buckle up, everyone. I'm not turning on this car till I hear four clicks." Everyone moaned and rolled their eyes, but followed Jake's orders. It was his car, after all.

After a pretty short trip, Jake pulled into Ashley's driveway. The guys got out of the car; Andy was still helping Ashley.

They all went inside. Jake sat on one end of the couch, while Jinxx sat on the other. Ashley sat in Andy's lap on the recliner. Ashley thought he saw Jinxx staring at Jake for a while, but didn't think much about it at all.

Ashley laid down on Andy's chest, crushing him, but Andy refused to complain. He'd do anything for Ashley, even if it meant being in an uncomfortable position.

Suddenly, the front door flew open, and a tall man, covered in tattoos walked in.

Jinxx's face went absolutely pale, and Andy was filled with fear.

Satan had found them, and he was angry.

"Mystic! Didn't I tell you to kill Andrew, here?" He asked calmly.

"Y-yes, s-sir." Jinxx said, barely audible.

"Then why...is he still alive?" He walked over to Andy, and stared deep into his eyes. Ashley and Jake both cowered away, trying to stay out of everything.

"Associating yourself with _humans_? With a _Fallen Angel_? You know there are penalties, Jinxx."

Jinxx looked at his feet. He knew his fate.

Satan snapped his fingers, and Jinxx was gone, without a trace. Andy knew that he was dead, and tears came to his eyes.

"Mourning your little _friend_? I'm sorry, but it was more...convenient this way." He laughed.

"What do you want from me? You leave all the other Fallen alone, but why do you chase after me?" Andy asked, still afraid, but forcing bravery.

"Oh, Andrew. You see, you're not like the rest of the Fallen. You're... _special_. You have unique powers that even you don't know about. You were God's favorite until He kicked you out, you see? And well, I can't have someone as powerful as you living because if you were to suddenly feel the need to try to defeat me... Well, you couldn't defeat _me_ , of course, but you could easily defeat a worthless demon like Jinxx." He explained.

Andy was in shock. Of all the other Angels, _he_ had been a favorite of God? _He_ had special powers that no one else had?

"Leave me alone. I'm not going to fight you, or your army. I want nothing to do with you, God, or any other being. Why do you think I fell? Most Fallen are left alone, to live their own lives." Andy growled.

Satan laughed. "Your bravery pleases me. But, sadly, I cannot leave you alone. You're worth something, and I want my pay."

Suddenly, Andy's eyes turned white. A bright light shone throughout his entire body, and drenched Satan, who was screaming in pain.

"How dare you?!" He screamed, as his skin started to fall off completely.

"Andy! Whatever you're doing, don't stop!" Ashley and Jake covered their eyes, shielding themselves from the intense light.

Satan disappeared, and Andy collapsed to the ground, exhausted.

"How...how did I do that? What happened?" Andy asked, as if anyone would know.

"You destroyed his physical form. He can only exist in Hell now. Congratulations, you defeated Satan himself. For now." A voice said. A man with long brown hair walked into the room. Andy smiled.

"CC?" He asked. "What are you doing here?"

Jake and Ashley looked at the man, who looked like he himself was emitting a faint white glow.

"He wants you back, Andy. God admitted that He was wrong, and wants you back in His army." CC smiled kindly, but Andy looked angry.

"Tell him I said, 'No fucking way'." Andy said.

"Why not, Andy? Don't you want to come back? We miss you. I miss you. You're my best friend, and I look down at you a lot and wonder why you would choose an Earthly life over Heaven."

Ashley was crushed. What if Andy accepted CC's offer? Would he ever see him again?

"I'm sorry, CC. But I'm happy here. I don't want to return. I miss you, I really do. But I've found my true love here, and I know that if I left, we'd both be heartbroken." Andy said. CC looked at his feet.

"I understand, Andy." He said, frowning. "But if you do this, know that your powers will be taken away. Since you wouldn't be fighting for God, He'll give them to another who would be."

"He can have them. I've never used them, anyway. Tell Him to leave me alone, that I have a life now. Treat me like any other of the Fallen." Andy said. He didn't know what abilities he would be giving up, exactly, but if it meant staying with Ashley, he'd do it in a heartbeat.

CC sighed. "I guess there's no persuading you. You've got your mind set, don't you?"

Andy nodded. Suddenly, CC threw himself onto Andy, hugging him.

"I miss you, buddy. Maybe we'll see each other again, sometime." He said, a tear rolling down his cheek.

Andy hugged back. "I miss you, too."

"Please don't forget me." CC looked into Andy's eyes with desperation.

Andy smiled. "I promise I won't."

"Pinky swear?" CC held up his left pinky. Andy interlocked his with it and they shook on it.

They hugged one last time, and CC disappeared.


	30. Chapter 30

After everything settled down, Ashley and Jake were bombarding Andy with questions.

"Who's CC?" Ashley asked.

"He's an Angel. My best friend. He was the only one up there that knew I was gay before God found out." Andy replied.

Ashley sat back down, this time on the couch where Jinxx had been sitting only moments before this all happened.

"What...what happened to Jinxx?" Jake asked.

Andy looked at him sadly, tears coming to his eyes.

"He's..."

Andy didn't even have to finish for Jake and Ashley both to realize that Jinxx was dead.

"I'm so sorry, Andy." Ashley said, getting up and hugging Andy.

"He'd been with me since I was a child...now he's gone." Andy cried.

They all sat in a moment of silence. Though Ashley and Jake hadn't known Jinxx for long, they still saw him as a friend.


	31. Epilogue

About a year later, everything had settled. Andy was a normal Fallen Angel with no powers. In fact, his powers were given to CC, who came down again to visit.

He told Andy all about how he was in training, and even demonstrated what he could do.

But Andy wasn't jealous.

In fact, he was glad that he gave them up. If it meant being with Ashley, he'd do anything.

Ashley and Andy were together for six more months, until Ashley decided that he didn't want Andy just as his boyfriend.

Ashley proposed to Andy on their one year anniversary of meeting each other.

As Andy walked up the aisle, Ashley realized how lucky he was for probably the billionth time. He loved Andy with all of his heart, and knew that they would live a long, happy life, together.

As they sealed their promises with a kiss, Andy and Ashley stared into each others' eyes; blue meeting brown.

"I love you, Andy." Ashley whispered.

"I love you, too, Ashley." Andy replied, smiling.

Ashley carried Andy out of the church, the two laughing like crazy and occasionally stealing glances at each other.

They couldn't wait to spend the rest of their lives together.


End file.
